Voidic Leviathan
by Pheonixfera
Summary: In the void was a leviathan known as Justicar. He was imprisoned many years ago and in order to escape the void, he had to remember his name. he could not, however, until Louise's summoning ritual awoke his memories and he was summoned to her as her familiar. However he has an interesting personality. Will Louise be able to control her new and very powerful familiar? One-shot


**Author's Note:**

**Hello all! This is my first fanfiction! It's of The Familiar of Zero anime with my own OC. I hope you enjoy.**

**I do not own FOZ or anything in it except the OC. Rated T.**

**Chapter 1.**

**General P.O.V.**

"_**Darkness"**_

"_**Of course there is darkness. There is always darkness in your prison." **_A whisper was heard saying.

"_**Darkness…" **_The first voice said again. He had been imprisoned for so long, he had lost count how many years it had been since he had seen any kind of light. His heart longed for the waters of the sea, the crisp wind inside the air, the feeling of his muscles in his wings defying gravity, the thrill of being propelled through water. But right now, all he saw and felt was darkness.

"_**How long has it been since I've heard any voice but my own?" **_He thought. "_**Too long to count…"**_ He looked at what would be in the upward direction, but in the void, there was no up, no down, no left, no right. There was only darkness.

He was close to giving up. He had been imprisoned for far too long. If only he could remember his name… If he could remember his name… he could be free...

"_My servant that exists somewhere in the universe, hear me…"_ A voice whispered.

He was startled. This whispering was different from the normal ones. He listened intently to this new voice.

"_Oh beautiful, sacred, powerful familiar... Hear my words and appear before me!" _The voice whispered again.

"_**Who…?"**_ He thought as he perceived something odd, something that did not belong there. He realized that there was a light, somewhere in the darkness. "_**Light…? In the void…? Impossible…"**_

He snaked his head towards the light. It was calling to him. He touched the light with his massive paw, and a name flashed into his mind. _Justicar. _(JOO-sti-car)

His body was enveloped in light as he started going through the portal, but something stopped him.

"_**Wait… You must take this gift… You will need it… Use it once you have created your bond..."**_ A voice whispered. Justicar felt the 'gift' course through him. It was the gift of humanity. If her were to use it, he would be able to freely transform from his normal form to a human form of his choosing.

"_**Go… Justicar… Your master calls to you…"**_ Something pushed him through the portal and into a world filled with light. Justicar blinked, letting his eyes adjust. He was in the middle of a crater with much dust surrounded his colossal body. He let his senses go, perceiving multiple lifeforms near him. "_**Humans…"**_ He thought. He stretched his body, roaring at the sky, finally being freed from his prison.

45 Minutes Earlier

**Louise P.O.V.**

"What do you want, Zerbst?!" Louise says vehemently, glaring at a girl. Kirche Augusta Frederica Von Anhalt Zerbst had been her rival for who knows how long. Louise bit her lip. Her family, the La Valliere family, had been enemies with Kirche's family for generations.

"My, my, that's no way to talk to someone Louise the Zero. I was simply wondering what kind of familiar you think you're going to summon today." Kirche says smugly. "Do you think it will be powerful?"

"That goes without question! I will summon the most powerful, beautiful and sacred familiar spirit of you all!" Louise says without hesitation. Despite her words, she was quite doubtful of her abilities. All spells that she had ever tried all ended in an explosion with no result. She was a failure with zero chance of success, hence the name Louise the Zero.

"Oh? I can't wait to see your familiar. Do you hear this Tabitha? She thinks she's going to summon a better familiar than the both of us. What do you think?" Kirche says to the blue haired girl next to her.

"Impossible." Tabitha says quietly. Kirche laughs and leaves with Tabitha. Louise bites her lip again and a tear falls down her cheek. "I have to summon a familiar. Oh Founder, please let me summon at least something... anything!" She says, going down the stairs.

They gathered around in the yard as one by one, students started summoning their familiars. Looking at what was summoned, Louise felt hopeful. Maybe, just maybe she could summon something better. However, her heart dropped when Kirche summoned a salamander from the Fire Mountains, and even so when Tabitha summons a rare, female Rhyme Dragon.

The professor looks around. "Is everybody done with their summoning?" He asks. He see's Kirche raising her hand. "Yes, Miss Zerbst?"

"Louise the Zero hasn't summoned yet." She says. This started laughing all over the group. "As if the Zero could summon anything!" One said. "It'll just result in another explosion!" Another said.

"Quiet!" The teacher said. He looks at Louise and nods toward the summoning circle. She gulps and walks towards it, taking out their wands. The students back up.

"My servant that exists somewhere in the universe, hear me!" Louise starts chanting.

"What is up with that chant?" Kirche whispers.

"I'll give it to her that its original" A boy with a rose wand whispers back.

"Oh beautiful, poweful, sacred familiar… **Hear my words and appear before me!**" She yells out. Her wand starts flashing, as Louise struggles to try and control the spell, but as always, she fails and it results in a huge explosion, bigger than anything before. All the students, including the teacher, were blown back against the school.

They all coughed and looked at the giant dust cloud. They could see something moving in it, but they were not sure what until they heard an earth-shaking roar. The dust clears and they all look up at a gigantic dragon. It's scales were light blue on his underside and dark blue on the outerside. It stretched and showed itself to be half as tall as the academy.

They were awestruck. "W-what is that?" Louise asks.

End of Chapter.


End file.
